


Honey, you should see me in a crown

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, But there's nothing explicit, F/F, Teenagers, they're both teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Leia Organa, did you do all of this just to get me into bed?”Leia, Jyn, and an adventure that never happened, (but totally should have.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Leia and Jyn are actually three years apart in age, but I changed their ages to fifteen and sixteen for plot purposes.

Jyn woke up to a pounding in her head, as if an entire team of construction droids were drilling into her skuli at once. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, only to jam them shut half a second later after being assailed by even more blistering pain. She grabbed at the satin sheets, burying her face in them...

With that, Jyn sat up in alarm, finely honed reflexes finally kicking in. She was lying on the most comfortable bed she had ever encountered in her life, in a pale white room that screamed luxury and lavishness. What's more, she wasn't alone. Another girl lay beside her, her brown locks a stark contrast to the dark red sheets. She was looking at Jyn casually, her brown eyes wide in a mock expression of innocence.

“Leia Organa,” Jyn said, trying to suppress a stream of curses, “did you do all of this just to get me in bed?”

….

**18 Hours Earlier**

Draxo 42, an abandoned mining colony in the backwoods of the galaxy. It rained nine months out of the year and what passed for streets were caked with mud. The Empire rarely gave the planet any notice, making it the perfect place for Saw Gerrera and Bail Organa to meet.

Jyn sat in a seedy tavern, trying to suppress a yawn, and wondered how she had gotten stuck babysitting Senator Organa's fifteen-year old daughter.

In theory, she was the princess' bodyguard. In reality, Jyn had a feeling the Leia Organa was fully capable of handling herself. A drunk Rodianhad had made a pass at the two teenagers earlier and Leia had easily fended him off with a sharp retort in the alien's native language. Jyn only knew Galactic Basic, but she got the gist of it. Something about his mother.

“So, what's your story?”

Leia, who had been reading some sort of diplomatic intel, had tossed her tablet on the other side of the unsteady table and was now staring at Jyn curiously.

“What do you mean, my story?”

Leia rolled her eyes, as if she were asking a simple question of a child.

“Why are you in the resistance, Liana Hallik, let alone with Saw Gerrera?”

Jyn tried to come up with the best answer she could give without telling the princess her real identity.

“My parents fought alongside Saw in The Clone Wars. He raised me himself after they died. I guess this is just the only life I've ever known.”

“You're sixteen now. Have you ever thought of leaving?” Leia queried.

Jyn shrugged.

“It's a rebellion. I rebel.”

Leia snorted.

“And how did you come in possession of a kyber crystal,” Her Imperial Majesty asked, nodding at Jyn's chest.

Jyn silently cursed herself. Her necklace, usually tucked neatly into the folds of her jacket, had fallen out in full view of the very observant Leia Organa.

“I found it lying around on a raid. It was pretty. I kept it.”

“Uh huh.” Leia muttered.

It was obvious she wasn't buying a word of Jyn's story.

“So what about you,” Jyn asked, despereately trying to steer the conversation in a more comfortable direction. “Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on Alderaan hosting state dinners or whatever you princesses do?”

Leia gave Jyn a look of utter contempt.

“I'm here for all the people who can't fight. Besides, “she said in a softer tone, “the Empire killed my parents.”

“So, you're....adopted” Jyn asked in puzzlement.

Leia nodded solemnly.

“As for being a princess...”

Leia stopped midsentence, gazing around the bar suspiciously. Then, she stood up and gathered her things.

“Come on Liana, we have to get out of here,” she continued, without missing a beat.

“What are you talking about,” Jyn said as she ran to keep up with Leia as she made a beeline for the door, “there's been no sign of empire activity anywhere on this planet.”

“Just trust me,” Leia yelled as she ran out into the freezing rain, “I'm always right.”

Jyn caught up with Leia just as the building exploded behind them.

 

***

**45 Minutes Later**

“Call it a sixth sense if you will. I just know when I'm in danger.”

Jyn snorted.

“Too bad your instincts didn't come into play before the bounty hunters landed on this rock.”

“Oh shut up, Liana...or whatever your name is. I just saved your life.”

The two girls were huddled behind a water trough, watching as a rugged-looking human male and an assortment of droids surveyed the area, looking for Leia.

Jyn assumed he didn't need Leia alive, otherwise he wouldn't have blown up the bar. Trouble was, Jyn and Leia were running out of places to hide.

Leia was calm, unbelievably calm. Here they were, out in the middle of nowhere, facing certain death and Leia Organa simply stared out at her would-be-killers with a look of defiance.

Jyn, who had seen grown men wet themselves over less, was full of admiration for her companion, and a tingle of something else she couldn't quite put a name to. She reached out and squeezed the other girl's hand.

“I was supposed to check in with Saw half an hour ago. He should be here any minute now.”

Unless Saw was dead. Jyn tried to ignore the growing feeling of dread in her stomach.

“Keep her safe at all costs,” her mentor had told her.

Jyn stared down at Leia's pale, smooth hands and knew what she had to do.

She unhooked her blaster and handed it to the princess.

“Ever used one of these before?”

Leia shook her head.

“It's easy, just squeeze the trigger and shoot.”

“Where the hell do you think you're going?” Leia asked frantically.

“Saving your life,” Jyn replied.

…

“Over here,” Jyn yelled. “I'm Princess Leia Organa! I surrender!

Between the rain and the darkness, there was no way to tell the difference between Leia Organa and Jyn Erso, sixteen-year old resistance fighter, without shining a flashlight directly in her face.

“Well look what we have here,” the bounty hunter said smugly, “it's my lucky day. The boss is paying good money for your corpse, princess, but I think I can wrangle a few more credits from him if I take you alive. GP, cuff her and take her to the ship.”

“Affirmative,” the droid replied.

Jyn put up no resistance as she was bound, hand and foot, and herded in the direction of her captor's ship.

“Strange,” the man said thoughtfully, “you're a little taller than your file says. GQ, give her a quick scan. Make sure I have the right girl.”

“Liana, get down,” called a familiar voice.

Jyn didn't get a chance to move. A trio of blaster shots sang through the air, neatly taking out her would-be-kidnappers.

She turned around and saw Leia Organa, weapon in hand.

“You said you've never fired a blaster before!”

“I haven't,” Leia replied smoothly. “Must be beginner's luck.”

Jyn opened her mouth to reply and the world went black.

….

 

“Just lie back, Jyn, you're safe now,” Leia said soothingly. “We're on my father's ship.”

“What-what happened?”

“One of the droids was still active. He knocked you unconscious before I had a chance to take him out. You're fine, one of the medical droids already patched you up. You just need more sleep.”

“But Saw -”

“Don't worry about him, Jyn. My father has everything under control. Just sleep.”

This time there was a note of exasperation in Leia's voice.

Jyn was too tired to argue with the younger girl. She lay back and closed her eyes. It was only as she was drifing off to sleep that she realized Leia had called her by her real name.

***

Medical records. Jyn could call herself whatever she liked, but a quick scan from an Imperial medical tech ordered by a very nosy princess revealed her real identity.

“Come to Alderaan,” Leia had whispered as Jyn lay in bed with her head in the princess' lap. “My father doesn't care who you are. Besides, I could always use an extra bodyguard.”

Jyn rolled her eyes.

“You know I wouldn't last a week in your stuffy royal court.”

Leia looked disappointed but she didn't argue.

“I guess we'll have to take advantage of the little time we have left, then.”

Leia leaned down and gently placed her lips on Jyn's.

….

She was so tempted to take Leia up on her offer .Not just because of the other girl's warm brown eyes or the soft feel of her skin... (Okay that might be a tiny part of it.) There was something about Leia Organa that was larger than life. Out on that hellish planet, when Jyn was prepared to give her life for the princess, she had felt something new and different. It was almost like...hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed a little bit from the new EU canon, where Leia is aware she's adopted and is known to the general public as a war orphan.


End file.
